The Problem with Apologies
by MobBob
Summary: Mindy has to apologize to Brooke, with all her typical charm and subtlety.


Mindy took a deep breath. This was by far the most difficult thing she had ever done. Currently Mindy stood outside Brooke's door. She didn't want to be there, but Mr. Williams said that she had to apologize after publically humiliating Brooke and her bitch friends. Mindy was even more reluctant after she called Brooke and found out that the bitch was more than eager to hear her beg for forgiveness. Fortunately, she brought something special along in case Brooke started acting like her typical self.

Mindy knocked on the door. "Hey, Brooke. It's me."

"Who's me?" said Brooke.

"Really?" said Mindy. "You can't remember my voice, you dumb cunt?"

"What was that?" said Brooke.

"I mean, it's me, Mindy McCready."

"That sounds better," said Brooke. "Come in."

Mindy had already been in Brooke's room during a sleepover. She noticed that Brooke had made some changes since then. Namely, she had hung up some more narcissistic portraits of herself. Mindy wondered if that's how Brooke dealt with being humiliated in front of the entire school. Mindy saw that Brooke was laying on her bed, wearing only a towel. "Hey, Brooke. I see you just got out of the shower."

"Yeah," said Brooke.

"Out of curiosity," said Mindy. "What kind of shampoo do you use?"

"Does it matter?" said Brooke.

"I'm just curious," said Mindy.

"Look, stop stalling," said Brooke. "We all know why you're here, so just get it over with."

"Thank god, I can't even pretend to be interested in shampoo," said Mindy. "Anyways, I'm sorry I used an illegal weapon on you, and made you crap your panties in front of the entire school. Happy?"

"Yes," said Brooke. "I forgive you."

"Really?" said Mindy. "Like that. You don't want me to grovel at your feet or anything like that?"

"Why would I make you do that?" said Brooke. "You're my friend."

"I'm your friend?" said Mindy.

"Yeah," said Brooke. "We hang out, you came to my sleepover, and I even tried to get you on the dance team."

"I am on the dance team," said Mindy.

"That's right," said Brooke. "You were so good, you didn't even need my mom to bribe the coach."

"So you think we're still friends?" said Mindy. "Even after you set my up on a fake date, just to humiliate me!"

"Right," said Brooke. "And then you got back at me with the Sick Stick. That's just typical friend stuff."

"I might be new to this and all, but I'm pretty sure that's not what friends usually do," said Mindy.

"You're right," said Brooke. "But we're more than just friends."

"Am I missing something?" said Mindy.

"I hope not." Brooke got up from her bed and took off her towel. "Are you missing anything?"

"Um Brooke...you dropped something," said Mindy.

"I know," said Brooke. "I just want to give you a good look at all this."

"Can you just put some clothes on?" said Mindy. "I don't really want to see your..." She couldn't help but stare at Brooke. It was like when a deer get caught in the headlights, and Brooke had some good headlights.

"You were saying?" said Brooke.

"Okay, I'm not really good with social interactions and shit like that," said Mindy. "Are you hitting on me?"

"Are you always this slow?" said Brooke. "Seriously, I couldn't I be any more obvious?"

"Obvious?" said Mindy. "Do I need to remind you of all the stuff you did to me?"

"Well, I tried to be your friend, I invited you to a sleepover, and I got you on the dance team," said Brooke.

"Yeah, and you humiliated me in front of your friends," said Mindy. "You need to stop huffing that nail polish remover, because I don't think you know how hitting on someone works."

"Okay, I guess I've been playing a little hard to get," said Brooke. "I didn't know you liked the direct approach."

"Brooke," said Mindy. "I'm not gay."

"You aren't?" said Brooke. "Could've fooled me."

"What do you?" said Mindy.

"For starters, you've haven't kissed a boy yet," said Brooke.

"I would've if you didn't send me on that fake date," said Mindy. "That's not proof I'm gay."

"You're staring at my tits right now," said Brooke.

"Only because you're literally shoving them in my face," said Mindy.

"Wait," said Brooke. "So you're not gay?"

"I never was!" said Mindy. "You were just being a psycho cunt."

"And you don't having any feelings for me?" said Brooke.

"Okay, if I'm not gay, why would I have any feelings for you?" said Mindy.

"Oh my god!" Brooke proceeded to break down in tears.

"What are you doing?" said Mindy.

"I'm crying," said Brooke. "What do you think?"

"Why are you doing it?" said Mindy.

"Are you really this clueless?" said Brooke.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm not interested in you," said Mindy.

"It's not that," said Brooke. "Well it kinda is, but not really."

"So what it is?" said Mindy.

"It's just, I thought you understood me," said Brooke.

"No, I don't," said Mindy.

"That's the point," said Brooke. "No one seems to get me, you know what I mean?"

"Not really," said Mindy. "I think I have the opposite problem."

"When I met you I thought I finally found someone who understood me," said Brooke. "I thought I finally found someone who could love me."

"Okay," said Mindy. "Even if I swung that way, I'm not really girlfriend material."

Brooke put her arm around Mindy. "Don't say that. You're smart, and caring, and you have great hair."

"Those things don't even describe me at all," said Mindy.

"No, they do," said Brooke.

"This is the only way I know how to handle this." Mindy pulled a syringe out of her pocket and jabbed it into Brooke's shoulder.

"Ow!" said Brooke. "What's in that."

"It's the stuff they use to knock out Clydesdales," said Mindy.

"I don't think it's working," said Brooke. "I don't feel a thing."

"That's the point," said Mindy.

"Oh," said Brooke as she fell to her bed. Mindy decided to show herself out.


End file.
